Crazy Fangirls
by lynxzpanther
Summary: ok, this was just because though Becky was crazy, I wondered what would have happened if Chuck had picked a fangirl that would go nearly catatonic seeing her love SAMMY alive. it's stupid, and kinda pointless... but became not so much a 1-shot anymore..XD
1. Now and Later

**Ok, this is one of the randomest things I've ever written, and that does really say something. To explain, I'll just say that though Becky was crazies, she's just not at my best friend's level. We keep saying that they were **_**aiming **_**for her, but they kinda fell short. **

**Though I congratulate them for the Wincest stuff… my friend isn't **_**quite **_**there yet. **

**Anyways, just figured I'd put this up anyways, since it exists. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural… though Belle and Laura are mine. :D Well, one **_**is**_** me, so I'd hope so. **

*******

Biting my lip and feeling slightly nervous I knocked three times on the door of a random motel room. What if this _was _just a trick at my best friend? As much as _I _was obsessed, she was a whole new level of obsession. Even though I'd been doubtful, she had insisted that we sneak out of the house, across town, and make sure that it wasn't a fake.

Honestly, I don't think she even considered that it might be a fake. She was still on the "number one fan" high.

I looked at her, Laura, and frowned slightly. She looked like a kid on Christmas with their excitement then multiplied by ten trillion. If her hopes were crushed, I would _kill _Carver Edlund.

Then again, if her hopes _weren't _crushed, we had a lot of bigger problems to deal with.

The door opened and my mind _almost _froze with shock. They were real, and Sam was holding the door open slightly, looking at us. "Oh my God…" I whispered.

"Sam!" Laura practically squealed, but her shock made it quiet.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked, glancing back and forth between us.

I glanced at Laura and knew that she was far from focused on the reason why we were here. She was just entirely focused on the person before us.

_He's real! _My mind was screaming, but I forced it to focus. One of us needed to have a clear head. In answer to his question, I shook my head. "No, you don't. We're just really big fans."

"Right…" he said, glancing over his shoulder. My mind went on a whole different track.

_Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean… _It was like a never ending mantra in my head; if I saw Dean I would definitely _not_ be able to focus. I needed to stay only looking at Sam.

"I take it there's a reason why you're here?"

"Carver Edlund- the author?- he sent us. He had a message."

"Chuck?" Sam seemed slightly surprised. "Ok, how about you come in?"

I glanced down as I crossed the threshold of the small motel room, grinning at the salt line as I pulled a stunned Laura into the room. As Sam shut the door she seemed to regain her senses and she attacked him with a hug.

She seemed to be so tightly latched on that he couldn't breathe, which was kinda worrisome. "What the hell?!" I heard Dean say from behind me, but I forced myself _not_ to look. I took hold of one of Laura's arms, trying in vain to pull her back.

"Please, can't breathe," Sam gasped.

"Come on!" I whispered to Laura, "Let go! You'll kill him."

She looked at me, using our silent connection to tell me what she wanted. I held in a wince as I saw the "so going to rape him" and continued, "Fine, fine, _later." _Not that I was _actually _going to let her, but it was the only way to make her let go!_ "_You can't do anything if he's _dead." _

With an almost sad nod she let him go and I quickly pulled her away as Sam started gasping in breaths. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "Chuck was looking for his biggest fan."

Laura nudged me and I knew that she was referring to the fact that _Dean _was in the room, but I could not look. I needed to get out the message first, at least.

"So, what, you're not our biggest fan?" I turned instantly toward the slight retort and my brain froze.

_Dean! _

"You're _him!" _I couldn't stop myself from saying the words, but I kept myself from passing out. Swooning like a fangirl- which I totally was, but still- would not help me here.

He seemed to realize by my frozen state where my thoughts were. "No shit, Sherlock," he muttered, then glanced at Sam for help. Just in case I pulled a Laura.

I shook my head once, quickly, to try to clear it. "I'm not going to attack you."

Dean watched me warily and nodded. "What's the message, then?" I knew what he wanted to say, _tell us so you and your psycho friend can leave us the hell alone. _I didn't really blame him.

I looked down at the floor and took a quick breath to clear my head enough to remember. "He said he had a vision. Michael's sword is on Earth. The angels lost it. It's in a castle on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs…?" Dean's skeptical question broke into my concentration again.

I shrugged and grinned slightly when I met his eyes... beautiful green eyes… "That's what I said. It made no sense, but he said to tell it to you anyways. Good luck figuring it out."

"You're sure?" Sam asked, less skeptical but looking at me like I might've forgotten to mention the key to cracking the code.

I shrugged. "Wish I could help more, but that's all he said. Sorry."

"Well… thanks," Sam said, "for telling us at least."

"Yeah. I guess you probably want us gone now?"

Sam seemed to unwillingly glance at Laura before smiling sheepishly at me. His puppy eyes glinted and I felt Laura started rocking slightly on her heels. I tensed, ready for her to move, but she didn't do more than that. _Thank God. _ "Well, we have research to do."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Thanks for hearing us out. And um… bye, I guess." I pulled Laura to the door and looked back at them. I glanced at Sam, who I wasn't totally _in_ love with; he was just awesome. So I didn't care really if he thought _I _was a freak. "Can I hug you?"

He looked slightly surprised. "Um… I guess?"

I hugged him once, just like I would have hugged any of my guy friends at school. "Sorry, but I'm still a huge fan. Just not _as _obsessed." I thought for a moment. "And not a Sam girl."

"Thanks, I guess." He looked like he was trying to figure out whether the fact that I didn't think he was the greatest thing in the world was a compliment.

I glanced at Dean. "See ya."

He grinned. "So you're a Dean girl?" I cocked my head slightly; why would he even have to _ask? "_What's your name, kid?"

"Oh, right. I'm Belle; my friend is Laura."

Speaking of Laura, she was starting to edge her way to Sam. I grabbed her arm, dragging her to the door again. "Later," I whispered. "Later." _God I hope not, for poor Sammy's sake. _

She smiled again and nodded, leaving first. Sam looked at me questioningly. "You don't want to know… but I suggest you move rooms."

He paled slightly and nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

I grinned. "You've got more to look out for then just demons. Tell Chuck to be careful exactly _which _fans he picks to tell you guys are real, ok?" Sam nodded, looking a mix of shocked and horrified. I could hear Dean choke out a laugh behind me.

I left, laughing slightly as well.

They were _real. _I was _so_ going home to re-read all of the books….

***

**Yup, totally random. Drop a review if you want; it'd make me happy. **


	2. Funnies

**Yeah, was supposed to be a one shot, and then I thought of this. Lol, not sure where this'll go, but… give it a shot? XD R&R, please, and there's a short explanation for the randomness at the end. =]**

*******

Ever since he had told us the boys were _real, _Chuck had been sending us updates on their adventures. Laura said she had "convinced" him to send them to us- I was fairly sure that it hadn't been particularly rational or gentle talking there, but I didn't really want to ask if she had blackmailed him. I was afraid someone would think I was in on that; poor guy, I would have _hated _to be on the receiving end of whatever was in between Laura and her Supernatural updates.

However she had done it, this _was _worth it. Now that they were _real _it was a thousand times better- something we could never have comprehended before he'd sent her that video chat.

This week's update, though, was far better than most. I'd gotten used to crying at most of the things that Dean said to Sam and every other sad thing that seemed to always be waiting at the end of an update. This time, though, my tears were from _laughter. _Though everything seemed so much... harsher when it was real, I'd had always laughed at the Mystery Spot. Dean dying just over a hundred times never failed to make me laugh, something Laura simply claimed was me being "so broken." Whatever way, I had _loved _that trickster.

Now come to find, he's an angel! "So amazing!" I told Laura, staring at her room's ceiling and laughing so hard that my ribs hurt. "Just… great," I choked out. "The irony! My trickster is an archangel!"

"But, Belle!…" I looked at her, sensing the hesitance in her tone. She had laughed, but now she was staring at the pages with a strange expression. "They damaged my favorite part of Sam!"

I thought for a second before I understood. "The Japanese Game Show… Laura, they didn't damage him _permanently!" _

"Yeah, but…" she looked at me with her own version of evil puppy eyes. "I need that part to work if I'm going to rape him!"

My heart sunk. Why was my best friend so set on that dream?

My mind answered itself. _'Cause she's Laura. _

_ Yeah, _the other part of my head agreed. _I guess. _

Then I cracked up again and she looked at me questioningly. "Dr. Sexy M.D…!" I choked out. She burst out laughed and collapsed in giggles together.

Our poor boys.

But, God, it was funny!

***

**Lol, so, today when my friend went, "I need that part to work if I'm going to rape him!" I just had this flash through my head. Yeah, one shot may not be quite a one shot anymore… XD Oopsie! Lol. **

**I'm actually thinking of building a story around Belle and Laura and the Winchesters, because I had an idea for a hunt… :D I'm excited to try to write it if it seems to work out… it'd be post apocalypse… sound interesting? **


	3. Castiel

**This is, for once, not Belle's POV. It just didn't work itself out that way in my head. ~shrug~**

**This chapter is totally dedicated to Cheryl24; you got me thinking and then I just wanted to write this. :D**

(edited-revised 5/6/10)

**

* * *

**

Belle and Laura were holed up in Laura's not-so-completely-organized room when Castiel appeared. Belle noticed first and sprung to her feet, staring. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she slowly raised a trembling finger to point at him. "You're _Castiel!"_she exclaimed. "_Oh my jeezez!"_Unable to stop herself, she leapt towards him and latched on in a hug.

Laura laughed. "Stalker coat," she said with a quick shake of her head. Castiel looked from her to the smaller brown haired girl currently attached to him, but said nothing. That is, until he noticed that Laura's lips were moving quickly; she was faintly whispering an exorcism ritual.

"I am not a demon," he informed her calmly. "I am an angel of the Lord."

She nodded, but kept reciting on until she finished. "Can't be too careful," she explained, reaching up to finger the cross around her neck. She gestured around her room, saying, "See?"

Castiel turned his head to see shelves full of bottled water- holy water- and protective sigils drawn in Sharpie on the walls. He looked straight up to see the large devil's trap drawn on the ceiling. He noticed salt lines on the windows and doors; this was the second most protected room he'd ever seen, only after Bobby's Panic Room in South Dakota. He inclined his head in a slight nod and gently pulled Belle away from him, noting that she wasn't going to let go on her own. She had stepped back and blushed slightly, but even embarrassment couldn't stop her questions. "Can you really smite people?"

"Yes," Castiel told her, almost wishing that he had a reason to smite her. "I need your help."

"Seriously?!" Belle squealed.

Laura cocked her head curiously.

"I need to know where the Winchesters are currently. I cannot risk contacting the prophet. I need you to ask him."

Laura held up a finger in a "just a sec" motion and danced around the clutter in her room to reach her computer. She flicked it on and was instantly typing away.

"Oh my gosh, is that _the necklace?!"_Belle asked the angel, working to tone down her excitement and failing. Castiel saw that she was pointing to the amulet- Dean's amulet- around his neck.

"Yes," he told her.

"I have a replica, look!" she told him happily, pointing to the one that Laura had helped her buy off E-bay.

"That's… very nice," he said, trying to just humor her and not destroy her happy moment as he waited for Laura to contact the prophet. He just _prayed _that the prophet checked his email soon.

Thankfully, Laura stood up then, crossing to stand next to her friend. "I got the information."

Castiel nodded and waited, but she didn't say anything. Then he noticed the slightly _evil_little smile on her face and felt a moment of despair. _What now?_

"Show us your wings first," she told him. "You only showed them to Dean that once."

He sighed but knew better than to argue. For a moment he considered putting a knife to the smaller, brown haired girl's throat but decided against it. The other girl would most likely just attack; who knew what weapons were stashed in this room? Anyways, Dean didn't approve of threatening innocents' lives.

He carefully extended his wings- trying to avoid knocking over any of the mess in the room- and let them blink into human sight.

Belle sucked in an amazed breath. "Oh… my… God!"

Laura wasn't much more composed. "That is AMAZAZING!" she all but shouted.

He let his wings blink back out of sight and Belle sighed sadly. Laura only grinned. "They're on a minor hunt, only a few hours from Bobby's. It's a place called Medora, North Dakota. Chuck didn't know the name of the motel, but there's only one there; it's a really little town."

He nodded. "Thank you. I must go now." Then he remembered something. "Oh, one more thing. Do you both have means to protect yourselves from demonic possession?"

Laura nodded sagely. "Of course- tattoos. I hate demons, and I could never kill Belle. She's too innocent to be hurt!"

Castiel nodded, pretending to understand what the strange, slightly crazed girl was prattling on about. "I must depart, then."

"Um? Could I ask a favor?" Belle's hesitant voice spoke up. Her wide blue eyes were innocent and slightly fearful as if he might smite her for asking a question. Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"You may ask," he allowed the girl. She smiled brightly.

"My tattoo is… well, very visible, and my mom hasn't seen it yet, but I don't think I can hide it forever. Do you think you could… you know… make it invisible somehow?"

It would only take a little of his power, so Castiel nodded. "Where is it?"

Belle smiled even more happily. "Left shoulder."

Castiel stared at her for a moment before taking hold of her shoulder. She winced slightly. He turned to Laura in silent question.

"Nope," she said proudly. "I love mine."

Castiel nodded, satisfied. "Now I must go." He was, after all, a busy angel.

"Wait!" Laura cried, remembering something. "Just one sec, I promise!"

He didn't have time to wait, but he was curious as to what she would come up with now. She picked up what looked like a school bag and carried it over to him, showing him the back. "Will this really work?" It was the sigil used to banish angels, draw in white out on the back of the black bag. He noted with slightly interest the quotes that covered the rest of the bag, a few even referring to him.

"Only if it is in blood, but yes, the design is correct."

She grinned. "Thanks! I have an EMF reader in here, too!"

He nodded, "Very nice. I must leave now."

"Oh, wait, one more thing!" Belle said. "Just a sec, really, I promise."

She rushed over to what looked like _her_school bag in the corner of the room and dug something out of it, pulled out a pen, scribbled something quickly on the inside cover, and brought it over to him. He took it and regarded it hesitantly. It didn't seem dangerous, but with these girls, who could tell?

"What is it?" he asked carefully.

Belle rolled her eyes. "A book I thought Sam might like. I put a short message on the inside cover."

Castiel nodded. The book did seem harmless; he could pass it on. "Alright, may I leave now?"

Belle grinned. "Yeah. Thanks- I know we seem strange, but we just really loved the books. Fangirl habits are hard to override, you know?" He didn't, but she seemed content to leave the question rhetorical. "Bye, Cas," she said, using Dean's nickname for him.

"See ya, Castiel," Laura echoed. As he hurried to find Dean and Sam Laura's parting words echoed in his mind. He realized one thing: he sincerely hoped that they weren't correct.

"So, what _was_that book, anyways?" Laura asked Belle.  
"That Irish one, you know, that I just got? I'll buy another copy. It's really funny and I figured Sam might need a laugh…. Some of it's even Dean humor!"

She nodded. "Oh my… Aieee!!!! You touched the Stalker Coat!"

"I know!" Belle squealed. "This is the best day ever!" They contemplated for a moment before Belle started giggling again. Laura cocked her head questioningly, her one streak of caramel hair falling to cover her eyes slightly. "Good thing Cas doesn't know about your plan to rape Sammy… He might just have to smite you for that."

Laura laughed, going into full-on evil mode. "I'd like to see him try…"

* * *

**Ok, couldn't sleep last night and this ran through my head a million times. Sorry there wasn't really a set POV, but I think it was more Cas than anything, right? :P Fun to write, really. Review, please? I give you mental cupcakes for it! **


	4. Tattoo

**I'm sorry, but we're going to take a step back from the plot for a moment to have a semi-flashback. I believe the girls mentioned that they have anti-possession tattoos? This is that story. =) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Supernatural characters or world. I do own Belle- she's me. I'd say I own Chris, but he'd probably take offense, so I'll just say I own what I do with him in this. As for Laura… I'm going to claim her, unless she gets mad. =) Then I'll take it back. **

*******

"Why… why are we doing this?" Belle winced as she watched Laura pushing the needle into her skin.

"So that we can't be possessed by the demons," Laura told her, hardly even wincing as the needle pierced into her skin again. Though Belle had tried to talk her out of tattoos with hundreds of facts- aids, skin cancer, ugliness with age, _pain (_"a good way to test my pain tolerance, then")- the speech had made no lasting impressions on the stubborn, crazy girl. "I could exorcize you, but I don't think you have it memorized yet, and I don't want to see you with black eyes."

Belle swallowed and nodded slowly. "Ok… can't I just keep re-drawing mine on in sharpie every day? Mom will _kill _me for this, you know."

Laura made a noise of indifference. "_Demons." _

Belle shuddered. "Ok. Ok, fine." She glanced up at the half completed tattoo on her best friend's arm. "But I will be _grounded. For. Life." _

"_Demons," _Laura reiterated. "You know, it doesn't hurt so much. I mean, it's sore like a b*tch, but it doesn't seem to _hurt _me as much."

Belle shook her head but was forced to grin. "You know that you make no sense?"

Laura grinned and brushed off that comment too. "You get it."

"Of course. Mind link, remember?" She glanced up at the tattoo again and was happy to see it almost done. "Well, at least you're almost there. It won't take long for me?"

"It shouldn't," Laura assured her. "I'm _pretty _confident with how deep to go under the skin for you."

Belle cringed. "_Pretty _confident? Not sure?"

"Not sure," Laura repeated almost lazily. "I'm kinda tired."

"Great…" Belle muttered under her breath. "You're half asleep and you're about to pierce me with a needle."

"Yup." Laura finished off her tattoo and looked over at Belle. "Where at?"

Belle shrugged off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. "Left shoulder, please."

Laura grinned- they both preferred lefts. Right just seemed too… goody goody. Though Belle was a goody goody type of girl, her innermost self avoided it.

Just as the needle was about to enter her skin Belle remembered something. "Wait!" Laura raised a questioning eyebrow. "Wouldn't ice to numb it make this easier?"  
"Oh…" Laura looked sadly at her own tattoo. "That might've helped."

Belle laughed and nodded. "I'll go get it. Don't want you getting caught."

"Okay," Laura agreed happily. Belle wandered down the stairs, thinking…

…god, she hated needles.

*******

**A/N: The real Laura just gave herself a tattoo this last weekend. She came to school and goes, "I gave myself a tattoo." I was stunned. "A real one?" I asked, and she nodded, pulling up the hem of her shirt to show it just above the shirt-line. "Oh, why would you do that?" I asked sadly. "Well, I was testing my pain tolerance," she said, "and I just kinda thought I'd try using ink. I tried to wash it off, but it's under the skin." I laughed at that. "That's because it's **_**real," **_**I told her. **

**So I had to write the tribute to my best friend's awesome stupidity. =) We love her, right? **


	5. O Death

**Yeah, I just watched that equally epic and depressing episode. How 'bout you all? **

**Uh, if any of you know this fic, you'll know that I deleted 4 chapters. I have them printed. See, plots make my stories crash. Ficlets I can do. Such as this. It was that or no update. Those of you new to this- heya! Yeah, this is a terrible representation of what I mean to do with my fics, but, it was there in my brain. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the genius. Right now, I'm not sure I'd want to. **

**

* * *

**

"I'm not going in there." Belle crossed her arms stubbornly around over her stomach and leaned against the wall of a building. Next to her was a row of windows showing their local pizza parlor where many of their friends currently waited. "I can't."

Laura smiled. "Okay."

"But…" Belle let out a frustrated huff. "I have to."

"Okay," Laura agreed again.

"But I can't." Belle peeked in the window, paled (though nothing was actually _off_ about the place), and faced her best friend. "Death likes pizza."

"Chicago," Laura reminded her. She got that absent look in her eyes and slung her backpack off her shoulders and onto the crook of her right arm, riffling through it with her left. She dragged out her MP3 and earbuds. She pressed a few buttons, uncoiled the cord, and closed her eyes. She leaned next to Belle and seemed utterly peaceful for the moment. After a moment of wariness Belle gave into curiosity and took the dangling earbud. Putting it next to her ear she heard the song that haunted her nightmares: _When God is gone and the devil takes hold, Lord have mercy on your soul. _She dropped the ear piece as if it had burned her and jumped away. The nightly fear, all the times she'd woken up screaming, came rushing back.

She gazed into the pizza parlor, seeing her sad eyes reflected back. A friend inside- Chris- spotted her and waved. Belle nodded back before tapping Laura on the shoulder. One eye opened lazily. "I'm going in. Coming?" Laura nodded, smiled vaguely, and followed Belle inside.

Sometimes, you just had to face your fears. Life just wasn't worth living otherwise.

Absently, she hoped that Dean figured that out soon as well. She sent out a prayer- God may not care, but maybe he listened. A girl could hope.

* * *

**Review? I know it wasn't... happy, but it was? After so long, I gotta know if anyone still wants to read it. ^.^ Luvs, ~Lynx**


	6. The Kaylee Chapter

**Belle's POV**

The second darkest day in the history of the world (at least as far as I was concerned) was the day that my older sister Kaylee nicked the first Supernatural book from its reserved shelf in my room. Well, she didn't _steal _it; I had told her that she could borrow a book. I just hadn't expected her to pick _that _one.

In case you're wondering, the darkest day in the history of the world was the day Laura discovered the series. If you don't believe me, I'm sure Chuck can attest to it as well, and he's seen _much _worse things than I have.

By the next morning she was already at our obsession level. The bouncing up and down, unable to sit still, screaming at the heavens because you must know what will come next level of obsession.

We didn't mean to tell that it was real. It just slipped out. She fangirl **exploded. **

"If Sam is Laura's," she wondered aloud to me one day as we ate our lunch at school, "and Dean is yours…" At that I winced. I loved him, so they weren't allowed to (girl code goes ten steps farther when coupled with fangirlism), but he would never be _mine. _"Then… who do I get?"

I bit my lip and considered it. "Adam."

"Who's that?" she asked, tilting her head in puppy-like confusion.

"He's in the manuscripts." That was our name for Chuck's unpublished works. We'd printed them out and separated the chapters into binders that I'd found in storage at the back of my mom's work closet.

"_Must read!" _she yelled. A lot of restless students milling around stopped to stare. Kaylee didn't notice.

"Read in order," Laura said sagely, giving her the very frightening knowledgeable look.

"Fine," Kaylee sulked.

The next day all of my manuscripts were gone. I couldn't say I was very surprised; I knew Kaylee far too well.

She read through the breaking of the seals, the beginning and, sadly, the end of the Apocalypse, screaming, crying, and swooning her way through the pages. And when she saw that the last notice we had gotten for weeks ended with Sam- alive, out of the prison- Kaylee lost it.

"If Sam is back, Adam must be too. I _will _find him." She was determined as only a fangirl in love could be. Laura slept over and we talked her out of acting rashly. When we woke up the next morning Kaylee and her car were gone.

She had turned 18 on the last day of school and just disappearing was okay, so long as she got her butt back to college in the fall. Our parents were paying for her Stanford pre-med tuition, after all.

She'd left a note: _Gone on a road trip for a couple weeks. I have my own money. Be back by July 7__th__. Love you, Kaylee. _However, when I rushed to my room I found all of my books back in place on the shelf. Tucked into the first was "_Gone after Adam". _Two hours later Laura, Chris, and I were on the road. Chris was driving- Laura and I owned the car _and _had licenses, but he looked 18- and I had called shotgun. Luckily "driver picks the music" was rarely a dispute with us. We all liked the same songs most of the time.

"You've got the trackers?" I whispered to him. It was about 8 am. The roads were cm, the atmosphere peaceful. It felt easy to be with them like this, my two best friends, even if we were frantically searching for my big sis before she could get herself in trouble.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "It's hooked up to the GPS."

"Continue on for two miles and then turn left," the GPS said out loud as if to prove his point. I smiled back.

"What trackers?" Laura asked from the backseat. We both stiffened and avoided the mirrors. That girl's puppy eyes were killer.

"There's a tracking chip in the bracelet I gave Kaylee for her birthday," I explained.

Maybe if we hadn't panicked and given ourselves away she would have let it slide. As things were, she didn't. "You said plural."

She was my best friend; I couldn't lie to her. I glanced at Chris and saw that he felt the same. "Well… we all have them too."

"Where?" she asked, curious. I knew that if she ever ran off she'd want to get rid of it. Luckily, I'd planned for that when I'd had this done.

"Our tattoos. It's in the ink." Thank you, magic.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled, so at least she wasn't angry with us for keeping this from her.

Kaylee wasn't far ahead of us, but for a few days she stayed steadily ahead. We didn't stop for the night, but neither did she. One day her blip stopped, finally, ten miles ahead. We stopped in the same town (Bisbee, Arizona) and rented a room in the same hotel, quickly falling asleep.

When we woke up that night Chris checked the GPS tracker again. "Come on, I'll find her." He took my hand and I took Laura's- Chris had learned in a water park just how easily I got lost. Laura and I just got distracted really easily. We headed off through the small streets, spellbound by the beauty of this place. He pulled us into a dry club and I began looking around.

Kaylee caught my eye first. She was against a wall off to the side, in another boy's arms, lip locked. My sister had always had boy trouble: most boys were sweet, but none of them were _right. _They just didn't click, didn't compliment her in every way. Their worlds were always slightly out of tune with hers, clashing on some notes.

From across a noisy club, even with people blocking my sight every few seconds, I could see the glow. I could see what Laura talked about seeing in all the couples around us: the connection, or lack thereof. I could see their souls and they were perfectly matched, an effortless duet of their worlds colliding. It was so much more than a fangirl obsession; they were soul mates.

When Kaylee pulled away, resting her head on his chest, she saw me. Her face lit up with a happy smile, the kind I'd wanted to see with her all my life. Smiling back was easy. Kaylee was happy- with him, she was home.

* * *

AN: For my beta Alex, or Sami, or as I am now dubbing her, Kaylee. =) I promised this to her a month or so ago, but it's better late than never, right? Reviews are love. (Unbeta'd, 'cause it's a surprise for my beta, so sorry for any mistakes.)


	7. Kaylee's Journey

_Okay, so I got a review saying that the end was a bit confusing, but I promise I had this in mind when I wrote it that way. Here is the back story that Belle missed out on while she was still trying to catch up to her sister._

_

* * *

_

**Kaylee's POV**

I knew that Belle would be pissed at me for running off. My little sister was nothing if not overprotective. She wanted to shield me from the world, but I was going to college in a few months and I had to find myself. Finding myself started here.

This was my journey, my decision, and while it seemed crazy, it felt right. I was going to find Adam Milligan (or Winchester, depending on how you looked at it). Failure was not an option.

…Except for the fact that I didn't know where to go.

I took my savings of my last few paychecks and started packing my blue mustang (it had once been cherry red, but after reading about War I'd decided that a new paintjob was in order there) that my parents had given me for my seventeenth birthday. I left a general note for my family, a more specific note for Belle, packed up my teddy bear and necessities, and hit the road.

I didn't know where I was going, so I stopped for breakfast and sat in the parking lot for about ten minutes with my eyes closed. I was pretty sure that I looked ridiculous, but it was better than doing nothing. I had full faith that my Adam was out there somewhere, and if I didn't know where I'd feel my way towards him. It seemed like something crazy little Laura would do, so I was pretty damn sure it set me on the right track.

Of course, Bell would call me insane for it, but that was her. She was always the more down-to-earth one of the trio. Pushing all thoughts of her, Laura, Chris, my ex-boyfriend, the blaring radio, and all of the other crap that generally filled my mind _out _of their reserved parking places, I focused on what I knew of Adam. His anger, bitterness, naivety, and honest innocence filled up my mind, and it was like flicking on a tracking switch. I opened my eyes and flipped on the ignition with a grin, pulling onto the freeway.

I didn't stop often for sleep, worried that Chris wouldn't be able to talk Laura and Belle out of doing the stupid and following me (and being honest, that poor innocent kid was enslaved to their insane puppy eyes and crocodile tears, just like I was). I had left my phone at home; first rule of Supernatural: cell phones _can _be tracked. I avoiding using my credit card for as long as possible and even then tried to only use it at ATMs to get more cash. On July 3rd I pulled into Bisbee, Arizona, and I stopped for good at a hotel.

I was close, so close that I could practically feel Adam next to me. It kinda freaked me out, kinda turned me on, and made me feel all out triumphant as I realized that I had done this and I had beat Belle and Laura to something _for once. _ Then came the mind numbing exhaustion. It shut off my mental tracking system and compelled me to spend most of my leftover cash on a room for the next two nights- I'd need at least two days to get home, after all, and I'd promised my parents I'd be back by the seventh.

I crashed out for a few hours, but it was only around six am when I fell asleep and I woke up at three in the afternoon. I rested for a bit as I began clearing my mind once more, turning on my mental tracker once more. I found food and headed after Adam, stopping outside the doors to a large library. The building was made of a pale stone, off-white and creamy looking. It was sculpted with swirls and curly designs around the doors and windows and edges, somehow managed to emanate a homey feel. It was peaceful and seemed like the perfect place for a lost boy to go. Without a second thought I headed inside.

Bisbee's library was, by far, the nicest library I'd ever seen. As a book nerd, I would like to say I'd seen quite a few, too. The main room was well lit and light colored with a tan carpet covering the floor. The information desk was at the center and tables fanned out around it. Bookshelves filled up the farther half of the library and lined the walls, books taking up almost every inch of the spaces. I looked up and saw that the second floor was visible from down here, curling around the edges of the room and leaving the center free so that an observer could look down and see the main library below. Computers were up there as well, lining the walls as bookshelves took up row after row of empty space up there as well. A large room was off to my left, many children running through the shelves and jumping on the bean bags there. To my right were the movies and CDs spread out in arrays of drawers stacked high. I instantly felt at home.

I wanted to spend forever- and then longer- going through the worn yet beautiful books on the shelves, but instead I was compelled to cross to the stairs and head up. In the back left corner, hidden from general view and far away from where most people seemed to venture, I found a young man. He was sitting at one of the computers, his fingers resting on the keys as he scanned what looked like a newspaper article. He had hair that was light brown in direct light, dark brown in the shadows and what looked like beautiful light blue eyes. He was dressed in simple jeans and a faded t-shirt with a jacket slung over the back of his chair. He matched every description of Adam, but even if he hadn't I would have wanted to say and talk to him. He had a lost and lonely expression and his eyes look hurt. He seemed on the verge of tears although he was trying not to be and the almost pre-med student in me couldn't leave a person that looked like they were in that much pain regardless of whom they were. "Hi."

He jumped and spun around, apparently having been unaware of me hovering behind him. He seemed to relax when he saw that it was just me, a random but harmless looking girl. "Oh, um, hi?"

I took the seat beside him and smiled politely. "You looked like you could use a friend and you're holed up all alone back here… am I being annoying?"

He half frowned but shook his head. "No… no, you're right, I could kinda use a friend right now. Is it that obvious?"

"A bit." I shrugged. "Don't worry, everyone has bad days." He seemed to appreciate the effort, at least, so I continued, "I'm Kaylee Fairbanks."

He gave me a slightly sad, though genuine smile, and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kaylee. I'm Adam." I waited for a moment to see if he'd tell me his last name.

"Adam…" I prompted.

"Oh, um…" he glanced at the article on the screen, "Adam Milligan."

I used all of my majorly awesome acting skills when I replied, "You don't sound so sure about that." Really, I didn't care if _he _was sure; I had found him! I was right!

"Oh…" He messed up his hair with one hand. "I don't really remember anything. At the police station they took my prints and ID'd me as Adam Milligan, but…" He shrugged. "I'm a bit confused. I woke up in a hospital not knowing who I was or anything and…" His eyes met mine and he stopped, blushing a bit. "Sorry, I'm venting, aren't I?"

I had to grin at his adorableness. "A bit, but I don't mind. I did say that I wanted to try to be a good friend, after all."

He tilted his head, a bit of mischief coming into his eyes. "Really? I'm not sure I remember you mentioning _that…" _My heartbeat stuttered as I identified what definitely passed for a flirty tone in his speech. "Exactly how good of a friend do you want to be?"

"Um…" My brain was kind of frozen looping back over his words. He chuckled and his voice was all deep and beautiful. I wanted to swoon. I almost entirely thought I was going to but then….

"Excuse me," a voice broke in from behind us. We both started and turned to see a kind looking elderly librarian standing there. "Sorry, dears, but the library is closing. Sunday, you know."

I nodded, quickly regaining my composure under her all too knowing stare. "Of course. We'll just head out in a moment, ma'm."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said kindly as she walked away.

I glanced over at the article, not really intending to move incredibly fast. A moment wasn't a specific measure of time, after all. "So is that about you?"

He scooted over his chair, inviting me closer so that I could read off the screen. I moved over, intensely aware of the fact that we were now just inches from each other. My entire left side was tingling with feeling and I was surprised at how aroused I could get without even touching him. "Yeah," he said after a moment, and I looked over to see him watching me instead of the screen. He dropped his gaze back to the computer as he continued, "it's an article on Adam Milligan, but… well…" I scanned the article and saw for myself the problem. Realization hit like a ton of bricks and I wanted to wince.

"But Adam Milligan is dead," I said quietly, staring at the bloody looking Adam in the picture at the top of the article. It went on to explain how there had been unusual noise in an old crypt and how searches had found the young college student dead, his corpse resting in a broken coffin. "But it's _you…" _I shrugged, looking at him, "Unless you have an identical twin his existence is secret… that's you in the picture."

He nodded. "But then how am I here?"

I bit my lip hard as I tried to awaken myself from the trance his blue eyes were putting me into. "I… um…" My will caved and I confessed, "I sort of didn't end up here by accident."

He looked confused. "O-kay…?"

"I mean, I was looking for_ you, _Adam," I clarified, hating that my voice sounded a bit uncertain. If this was fangirlism, why did I care so much what he thought of me? Laura certainly didn't care if Sam thought she was psycho and Belle didn't expect to honestly have a chance in hell with Dean. What was this feeling?

"So… you know me?" he asked slowly, seeming to try to fit me in with the very little information about himself that he knew. "How did you know I was alive, then?"

"I didn't, not for sure, but…" I frowned in concentration, trying to figure out where to start. "The library's closing and it's a really, really long story, but what do you say we go to dinner and I'll tell you everything?" I only realized that I was basically asking him out right _after _I had done it. Oops. Major, major oops. I waited with baited breath for his answer now that I realized the weight it carried.

"Sure," he agreed after a moment's hesitation. He hesitated for a moment longer after agreeing, though, and I was a bit worried he'd change his mind. "You promise that you're not just messing with me?" He sounded vulnerable and scared, which of course he would be; who was easier to use than someone who didn't know anything about themselves or their past?

"I promise, Adam, I've only got good intentions," I rushed to assure him.

He smiled. "Okay." The trusting look was back and my heart melted. Okay, maybe I was falling in love with him… that didn't seem like the wisest of options, but I was powerless against his charm. The sad thing was, I didn't even think he was trying to win me over. This was just natural.

We found a small Italian restaurant down the street and ate as I carefully told him everything from the books, promising him that everything was important even if none of the Sam and Dean info seemed to be at first. When I got to the end he was staring at the table with his brow drawn in concentration. It would have been adorable if I hadn't just explained my all out obsession with him and told him that the world wasn't exactly what most people thought it was, not to mention how close it had come to ending as humanity knew it.

"And… you're…" He had looked back up at me now, his visage confused.

"I'm just an innocent bystander. And fan. Thought it's a bit hard to be a fan when you finally realize it's all _real…" _I mused out loud.

"Why were you so into me?" he asked curiously. "I don't sound very…"

I grinned. "I'm over the fangirl obsession, I promise," I told him, leaving out the fact that it was now just a new, much more _normal _and scary kind of fixation. "But your brothers had already been… claimed, I suppose, though I understand Belle's feelings on this all now, by my sister and her friend. I think I would have liked you best anyways. You were the most innocent one."

"I almost destroyed half the planet."

I shrugged. "Not your fault. You didn't mean to."

"You can pretty much argue that with the whole story."

"True…" I agreed after thinking it over. "I guess I was just drawn to you most. I mean, really, what girl _isn't _drawn to the hot, angsty teenager in a story?"

"So you think I'm hot?"

I blushed. "I didn't… I mean… I… damn you."

That won me a laugh. "I think you're very appealing as well, sweetheart," he cheekily responded, showing his Dean-like flirting streak once more.

"Yeah yeah…" I mumbled, now surely bright red.

We managed to get off of apocalypse and supernatural topics and just chat for the rest of our dinner. I was pretty happy and a bit distracted when we left that night. I bumped into someone outside and he glared at me. "Watch it, bitch."

I could feel Adam step closer to me, ready to defend my honor and such, but I was kickass all by myself and I could keep my own butt safe when I needed to. "Dame ni man kato ni man dio anata kuso tare baka yoru puto massu!" I yelled at him, yes, in a different language. Thank you, quirks.

The guy, shockingly, seemed to understand. "_What _did you say?" he asked threateningly, his eyes flashing pure black. Even in the dark it was obvious and I flinched, shit, I'd just cussed out a demon… I pulled the holy water flask from around my neck and held it up.

"Christo!" I hissed and he flinched. "I know what you are. I won't exorcise you if you just go on your way," I advised.

He laughed. "I'm not afraid of a tiny little girl. I could snap every bone in your body with a _thought." _

Adam had gone into what appeared to be shock beside me, but I was glad for that. Now he couldn't get in my way and get himself hurt. "I can send you back to _hell, _bastard," I retorted, splashing the holy water on him. Smoke rose and he screamed, reached out to slap me. Adam awoke from his daze and tried to get between us, but I held him aside. "You should _not_ have done that," I told him. My jaw stung, but he hadn't broken any bones, so it was all good as far as I cared right now. "Exorcisamus te, ominis immundus spiritus, omnis satanic potestas, ominis legio, omnis congregato de secta et diabolica in nomine et…" I didn't have to finish my exorcism, he seemed to give up as black smoke erupted from the poor meatsuit's mouth. It flew off and I sighed, relieved. The man had slumped to the ground and looked to be dead. He had no pulse, so I began to yell, "Help! Help! Someone, this guy's not breathing!"

No one was on the streets near us, but a shopkeeper rushed out of his shop and knelt next to me and the dead guy. "What happened?" he asked frantically.

I turned on the tears and hoped Adam could keep up with me or at least stay in shock. Or at least _pretend _to stay in shock. "I don't know, mister," I said, sounding lame but thankfully convincing. "He just attacked me, hitting me, and I shoved him off. He started yelled at me before he just _collapsed _down there and… oh my god… is he dead?" I asked fearfully. "Did I kill him? I didn't… I didn't even shove him into the wall! I promise! He hit me and I only knocked his hand away!" I hoped that my stinging cheek was red to augment the partial truth of my words.

It seemed that luck was with me and the shopkeeper smiled sympathetically. "No, I don't think you killed him," he promised. "That what you saw?" he clarified with Adam.

My lovely blue eyed boy nodded. "Yeah. I tried to help her but…" he shrugged. "The guy just _fell." _

The man bit his lip and nodded. "I'll call the authorities, but I see no reason for y'all to be on the scene, so why don't you two just head on off? I'll say I found him just like this, huh?"

"Thank you, thank you!" I gushed, not even needed to act. I so did not need to be suspect for a _murder _right now. Or ever.

He nodded and watched as Adam helped me back to my feet and put his arm around me as we headed off. Even when we were out of his sight the guy didn't move his arm away. "How did you _do _that?"

"Reading comes with perks?" I suggested. "Belle and Laura are pretty obsessed, and it's all really fresh in my mind. I couldn't just head off on a random journey unprepared, could I? Especially not when I was looking for the third Winchester brother. You realize that you're going to be hunted, right?"

He'd kinda paled and looked a bit sick. "I am?"

"Very much so. That picture you saw of your corpse? That was actually pretty light compared to what some of the things that will come after you and what they'll do. That demon was probably actually pretty weak considering that he ran. Good thing- I don't know the end of the exorcism," I admitted. Adam was silent. "What are you thinking?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, first that you aren't crazy," he said, and I glared at him. "Not that I really thought you were!" he defended. "But you have to admit it was a possibility!"

"Okay," I conceded.

"And just that it's all real and a bit scary. I don't know how to face this."

"Well…" I said slowly, my hyperness starting to kick in as adrenaline faded. "Think of the good things, then. You're not alone; I'll help you. I must say, I will make one _badass _guardian, don't you think? And I can get you the books as soon as possible, so that'll teach you a lot. That demon didn't kill us. You may have been dead, but you're alive now and everyone'll just have to sort of accept it. You really _don't _remember, so they can't blame you for that, either. Everything else…" I shrugged. "It'll all be dealt with. That's life." We stopped outside my hotel and I didn't really want to go to sleep. "Want to go out for a bit?" I suggested.

"Sure," he agreed. As we walked off I noticed the impala in the parking lot and cursed internally. Damn my little sis. I'd pray that it wasn't hers and ignore this for now.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't have money and I'm out of the hospital as of today, so… nowhere?"

"We can't have that," I decided, "you can stay with me." I saw the look he gave me and I blushed. "My room has _two _beds," I told him.

"Thanks," he said after a moment, accepting.

I found a club that wasn't alcoholic and therefore would let us in and I paid the admission, ignoring Adam's protest that I was already paying for too much of his stuff. I forced him to dance with me for a while, but after an hour or so I let him stop despite how amused I was by his dorky clumsiness and how cute it made him. He was getting appraising glances from single- and not so single- girls all around and I was just a bit jealous, especially because Adam and I had nothing defined. If he pulled a Dean and headed off with some chick for the night…

We stood in the back against the wall and watched the other people, talking a bit. The music was quieter here, so we had to talk loudly but not quite shout and we didn't have to fear being overheard. Somehow his arm ended up around me again and, as I got sleepier and he appeared to as well, we ended up flirting once more. Before I exactly knew what had happened his lips were only a few inches from mine and I closed the distance, wanting the taste of him on my lips. His kiss was amazing: hot, sweet, and gentle, everything that a first kiss should be. I knew that maybe I should leave it there but I couldn't convince myself to pull away, instead letting my arms circle his neck and dive into his hair as I deepened the kiss slowly, much more slowly than I wanted to. His arms were coming up around me and holding me to his amazingly toned chest and his hair was soft under my fingers. His tongue met mine and for a moment I felt as if I'd been knocked breathless. We explored each other's mouths and ignored the need for air for quite a long time. The world had disappeared, but eventually I felt a familiar tingling on my spine- a different tingling from the rest of the very _fun _tingling that the rest of me felt, sadly- and I knew that only one person's stare could make me feel like that. I pulled my lips away from his and rested my head on his chest, almost just as happy to listen to his rapidly beating heart. I then scanned the club and found Belle standing near the entrance watching us. I couldn't stop smiling, but she smiled back at me and I knew everything was okay. I was forgiven.

Whatever was ahead of us couldn't be easy, but I was determined to make it work. Now that I had _my _Adam I was _never _going to let him go. Lucky for me, if his warm and unbroken embrace was anything to go by, he didn't seem to want to let me go either. I brought my lips to his again, kissing him quickly but as thoroughly as I could. "Is it too strange for me to say I love you?" I asked carefully, my lips brushing his as I spoke.

His eyes were clouded over with what I read to be lust, but it looked like there was something else there too. "Not too soon," he whispered, kissing me back just as well and leaving me unable to breathe well, let alone speak. "I love you too."

_

* * *

_

_How did I do? The Japanese is directly quoted from my beta, so if it is wrong I am sorry. It's her catchphrase/insult of choice._

_Reviews are love! _


End file.
